Forbidden
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: A collection of forbidden drabble-esque Kagome crossovers; implied incest, lolicon, shotacon, cheating, foursomes, moresomes etc. Installment Eight: Adventure Time - Marshall Lee
1. Goku, Dragonball Z

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

**_Summary_**

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Goku**

_Dragonball Z_

x . . . . x

Goku stared down at the innocent, cerulean hues of his only daughter and sighed as she obscenely pushed out her lower lip while pouting. Wide hues began to swim with tears and his whole frame tensed when the first sniffle filled the air.

"Daddy – Mama says I can't learn to fly like you and Goten and Gohan! She said proper girls don't _fly_!" the last word ended on a loud sob and Goku lifted the pint sized half-saiyan into his arms. At age four, Kagome was every bit as soft and small as a child her age should be, still smelling very much like a baby should.

She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and Goku felt that very _adult, _very _primal _need he was coming accustomed to feeling rise within him as he shushed her, "Ahh – Kagome-chan! Daddy will teach you to fly… just secretly – no telling Mama, okay?"

Kagome gave him one of her brightest smiles and innocently pressed her lips to his, pulling away with a squeal, "Thank you, Daddy!"

Shaking off his improper feelings with a physical grimace, Goku placed his little girl on the ground and watched her run off to Goten telling himself that no matter his race - his feelings for his daughter were in _no _way acceptable.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Forbidden drabbles! (: Incest, shotacon, lolicon, etc.! Drabbles to help me get into the swing of things!


	2. Itachi, Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

**_Summary_**

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Itachi**

_Naruto_

x . . . . x

With a heavy sigh newly turned sixteen Kagome slipped into the tub watching morbidly as the water colored red with her blood. It was late or early depending on how you looked at it – 3:00AM – and she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

A quiet knock came from the bathroom door and with confused cerulean hues she called out a hesitant, "Come in" as she covered her breasts with an arm.

Quickly yet elegantly a small body entered and closed the door behind it. Obsidian orbs narrowed on her person and a young voice murmured, "I saw a trail of blood while getting water, nee-san. How badly are you injured?"

With a gentle smile she responded softly, holding out her hand to the young boy, "Not too terribly, Itachi-chan."

The seven year old glared and took the offered limb. She leaned over the side of the tub and methodically began to strip the child. He did not protest when she brought him into the crimson hued water and tucked him against her chest.

Quietly she began to hum as her fingers moved through his hair and dipped along his flesh. He shivered and reveled in the sensations of her calloused digits petting him. Pulling away from her haze inducing hands Itachi looked up at her and very seriously stated, "I will protect you, nee-san. I graduate in a month and I will ascend the ranks until I can be an ANBU Captain and otou-san will leave you be. You will not have to do anymore missions – there will be no more pressure on you."

Kagome nodded her head and whispered, "Of course you will."

His eyes flashed angrily, "Do not tease, nee-san; I _will _do this. I _will _protect you." Without another word the prodigy pressed his lips against hers and Kagome…? She threaded her fingers in his hair and kissed _back._

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Living with Fugaku has got to drive a person crazy – I figure she's crazy enough to allow Itachi certain _liberties _with her person and take her own with his(: I began this drabble series with the SOLE intention of making an older Kagome - young Itachi because there aren't many out there. Kagome is always the youger sibling. Shame on us writers for not leaping out of the box! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows guys! I love you all(:


	3. Kyouya Ootori, OHSHC

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or OHSHC in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

**_Summary_**

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Kyouya Ootori **

_Ouran High School Host Club_

x . . . . x

When Tamaki barged into his darling little Kagome-chan's room he never expected to see her entangled in the throes of passion. His lips parted as he watched on horrified as long tapered fingers forced her raven head down into the bed and lifted her full hips upward.

Her voice was soft, yet hoarse as she cried out, "_Aniki – yes, yes!"_

Kyouya's dark eyes were closed and his bottom lip was pulled between his teeth as he buried himself within her soft folds.

He had always known that Kyouya and Kagome played upon the 'twin love' much like Kaoru and Hikaru but not to _this _extent. Even for the other set of twins it was only all in fun.

It seemed as though for the Ootori twins – it wasn't only a game.

They took sibling _love _to a whole other level.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Ma, ma, ma – whaddup? Fuck yeah Kyouya(: I have a mad love for this foo'. He is sooooo sexxxxy. Someone make me a one shot, kthnxbai! Seriously though – KYOUYA. I want his baybais.

**_NOTE:_** Guys – I don't advocate child molestation -_-;; What the fuck is wrong with you people? I write a little forbidden thing and suddenly I'm the devil. Get the fuck over it. I don't rape kids; I don't molest them. NO ONE will be molested in this series; molestation implies fear and confusion and hurt. No character will feel that – especially a child. It creeps me out. NO CHILD SEX EITHER. If you think that touching children is okay – get help. Seriously. If you have ever had an impure thought about a living, breathing child – go see someone. I repeat – I do NOT think touching a child is okay – however, this is fiction. Anime, Japanese fiction and they have fucking Manga's where little children are _truly_ molested. PICTURES. I am not doing that. The series is CALLED _Forbidden _and clearly notes that in the summary there will be incest, shota, and loli. Goku had implied feelings for his child. Itachi does love his sister too much. Kyouya and Kagome are fucking. You do NOT have to read this, guys. I have no sympathy if you _do _read it after seeing the summary and then decide to flame me. Also – if you truly let this warp your perception of me then by all fucking means. Don't read my shit. This was written strictly to see if I could write a fairly tasteful forbidden drabble. I like writing the forbidden – just because I like writing the forbidden it doesn't mean I like to PARTAKE in it. FUCK no.

On that note, back the fuck off of Uchiha B – she isn't a creeper, pedo either. Back up off my gurrrrrl(: Her writing is awesome even if she does drabble in the forbidden as well!


	4. Hawkeye, The Avengers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Avengers in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

_**Summary**_

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Clint Barton**

_Avengers_

x . . . . x

_The odds were against them._

She was half his age.

He was seeing Natasha on a very intimate level.

She was the heiress to the Matsuda Corporation and engaged to his team mate Tony Stark when she came of age in America.

Yet when she looked up at him with liquid cerulean hues, older than his own in so many ways, and beckoned him with a smile that was seductive and young all in one – how was he to say no?

Hands calloused with years of training slipped into her ebony locks and Clint Barton fell into her web of lies and deceit – betraying everyone they held close.

She would lean up and whisper in his ear, "_Only tonight" _however, it would not be only that night. It would the next and the next.

Under the glow of the moon and sparkle of the stars he would promise himself to somehow get her out of this mess – even if he had to destroy everything they held dear.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Jeremy Renner is SO hot as Hawkeye. I can't even handle it. I want his babies too. He has such a pleasant voice. Seriously. I would die. This does take place after her return to the past so she is about fifteen, sixteen. So the age gap makes it forbidden and the fact they are cheating on their respective others. Matsuda is Sesshoumaru(: I feel like Hawkeye definitely toes the line occasionally soooo I could see him out of all the Avengers fighting for her against everyone.


	5. Alucard, Hellsing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hellsing in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

_**Summary**_

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Alucard **

_Hellsing_

x . . . . x

When he found her - she had been on the brink of death.

His powers were new. He had no control.

And there had been blood _everywhere._

So he killed her.

He drank her blood and killed her... but he also brought her back.

Her once cerulean hues fluttered open with crimson now in their place.

"_B-brother?_"

He could only nod.

"_Oh brother... I am so, so hungry._"

Slitting a vein his wrist the vampire placed it to her lips and watched as she devoured his blood and learned how quickly blood lust could turn into another _lust _altogether.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **So I went by how Alucard came to be traditionally which was Vlad killed xxx amount of people and was turned into a vampire. Kagome is his sister - again we have implied incest as his and her blood lust were turned into just lust and they may or may have not acted on it(;


	6. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

_**Summary**_

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Draco Malfoy **

_Harry Potter_

x . . . . x

Draco Malfoy didn't know how to feel about the second year, Kagome.

She was petite, too young, and absolutely lovely to look at.

Being a fifth year himself, he thought it odd that he paid so much attention to her.

When she entered a room with her little _Ravenclaw friends - _just thinking about it made him sneer - his eyes always sought her out.

It was so terrible that Pansy had noticed right away and the witch had called him out on it several times.

Her scathing, teasing remarks were grating on his already frayed nerves.

It was only natural that when she turned the corner and quite literally bumped into him that he ask her while she gathered her scattered items why she interested him so.

The little girl looked at him, cerulean hues curious and angry all at once, "One - I have no idea what you're talking about, Malfoy and two - thank you_ oh so very much _for your non-existant help you insufferable git!"

She huffed, turned on her heel, and grumbled the entire way down the hall.

She only intrigued him even more after that.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I think a three year difference isn't _so _bad - actually, it really is. I wouldn't want some fifteen year old boy interested in my little girl. I'd kick his ass~ alright guys!(: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm open to suggestions! Let me know what you think!


	7. Naruto, Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

_**Summary**_

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Naruto **

_Naruto_

x . . . . x

"_Kaa-san!" _

Cerulean hues looked down at lighter sky blue orbs and shook her head as she knelt down in front of the young boy.

His smile was bright and content when she ran her dainty digits through his wild blond hair and her voice was soft when she informed him, "No, Naru-chan – _Kagome , _my name is Kagome. You can't call me Kaa-san."

The little boy frowned dejected and shook his head, "But you take care of me so you have to be my kaa-san!" he replied stubbornly before running off to the swing set and waiting for her to push him.

Her thoughts were a whirlwind as she shook her head and watched as the crimson youki in his stomach grew around him visible only to her eye due to her miko status.

_Oh Naruto – that is because my mate lays dormant within you… and one day you will be mine just as he was. _

"Come on Kaa-san! I want to play!"

.

.

.

**Requested By:** _JustAnotherFan_

**'Gome Yuki:: **I feel like this the Morgan Freeman scenario. She is raising him only to later claim him as something more! It's actually kind of creepy that MF married his own adopted daughter. It was like he raised her to be the perfect wife for him. Essentially Kagome is doing the same thing but because Kyuubi is her mate. Send in your requests and your reviews!(: Love you guys!


	8. Marshall Lee, Adventure Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Adventure Time in any way, shape, or form. I just play with the characters a bit!

_**Summary**_

_: Forbidden Collection of Drabbles. _

**Adventure Time **

_Marshall Lee_

x . . . . x

Fiona knocked on the front door of the little cottage that Marshall had made his home; her cheeks were flushed with apprehension and she almost turned around but a stern sound from Cake stopped her. She looked at the cat hidden in the bushes that filled the cave and she waited.

Prince Gumball had professed his feelings for her and she initially had responded however - something didn't seem _right_.

They kissed and everything felt off.

Eventually - she determined it was possible she had feelings for _Marshall _and not PG like she had thought.

Lips curving into a smile she continued to wait until the door opened and Marshall stood there.

A blush bloomed on her features for the Vampire King seemed out of breath, his chest shimmering with sweat. He was barefoot, his jeans not buttoned or zipped and slung loose on his slim hips. His shirt had been put on though not buttoned and revealed the bare expanse of his chest. His ebony hair was a mess and her heart pounded in her chest at the sight he made.

"Marshall!" she stated excitedly and crimson flushed the vampire's cheeks.

"Hey Fiona! Listen - now isn't a really - "

She interrupted him, "Don't say anything! I have something to tell you." Without letting him respond she plowed onward. "PG and I broke up. Well - I broke up with him! You see - it just wasn't working and I'm totally terrible at this and - " There was a rustling behind Marshall and Fiona offered the male a look. "Do you have your ghost friends over again?"

Marshall looked at her and shook his head, "Not quite - "

A soft voice filled Fiona's ears and she looked sharply at the vampire, "Marshall? Who is at the door?" A moment later, a woman appeared behind him, her cerulean hues curious. Fiona had never met the moment in person but she had seen in her in Gumball's court a few times when the woman had visited from her own kingdom. The female was in the same disarray as Marshall and though she wasn't the brightest in terms of relationships - she knew _exactly _why they were both such a mess.

Fiona's voice trembled when she looked at the female, her voice cold, "You're t-the D-Demon K-King's mate, Lady Kagome - y-you shouldn't be here! You're going to get Marshall in trouble! He'll be hurt!"

The woman shook all that lovely obsidian hair and gave a light smile, "Do you think?"

Cake was there in an instant, "Harlot! Sesshoumaru won't spare him!"

The Queen of Demons looked at the cat and gave her a disgruntled look, "I have my reasons for being here shifter - do not question the actions of those that have been alive for the better part of several millenia."

Marshall saw that things were getting ugly very quickly and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. She calmed, offered him a sweet smile that made his stolen blood heat, and he turned to his friends firmly stating, "I know what I'm doing guys. Don't worry." he turned to Fiona and queried, "You had something to say?"

At the cool gaze of the older woman, Fiona shook her head, "No - I'm sorry for bothering you."

And then she fled.

.

.

.

**Requested By:** _Kokuei Kyousho_

**'Gome Yuki:: **Cheating. Ohemgee. I might continue this. Marshall Lee is awesome. I love Advanture Time and this was AWESOME to do. I might start a drabble series!(: review and request!


End file.
